(2015-276) 10314 (10-03-2015)
Mikey-Mini Episode: 10314 Production Number: 2015 - 276 Date: Saturday, October 3, 2015 Mikey-Mini Year: 2015 Sponsors: D, 15 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Edgar Turtle plays the banjo as some kids sing the "Bird Song." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid jungle explorers sight a wild letter D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D For Danger, Dynamite, Dinosaur, Dragon, Dolphin |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet Time: Frog Scouts - String The frog scouts get out the supplies that they brought. One of them brought some string, which at first doesn't seem to be as useful as what the other scouts brought |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Daddy Dear" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Masked March #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kid mural painting #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sebastian & The Sea Creatures sing "Under The Sea" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|David narrates some films showing the homes of animals. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d (drums and drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An animated number 15 sings "How Hard It Is to Be 15" to a child who is trying to count from 1 to 20, but can't remember 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet News Flash: The Newsman reports that anyone who says the name of the ancient Egyptian crocodile god Rezal-evad-gib will be attacked. He's eaten by a huge crocodile. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Counting to 15 (Oriental music) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street Creature Feature: The Sloth |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Disney Shorts: Pluto The Pup In "Pluto's Quin-Puplets" Pluto has to stay and watch the kids while Fifi goes out for food. Not an easy job with five rambunctious pups who won't stay still and end up fighting with an airhose and some spilled paint. Even more difficult when Pluto accidentally drinks moonshine. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Growing Numbers #15 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ralph asks Marvin what would happen if he didn't have a mouth, a nose and ears. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|On a set dressed as a swamp, Kermit, dressed in a leisure suit, joins some frogs and an alligator singing "Disco Frog". Kermit hops among the lily pads in full-body shots with the help of puppeteers dressed in black. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Workmen construct a D building, filled with everything that begins with D. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Where do the Ds fit? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Michael, Amy, Adam, Derek, Luci & Tina sings "Let's All Do A Little Tapping |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|15 in space |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Water Baby" over footage of seals and kids swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Ellen Pompeo and Elmo explain ways to get yourself healthy. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Mother Brown's Farm (Number Fifteen Song)" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Animal Department Store: 1-10 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Operation Playground" Kids at a school come up with ideas for a new playground, and raise money for the effort. Together with their parents and other people from the neighborhood, they build the playground. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Number creatures: 15. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: Butterfly |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Great Inventors Series: Willy Pinkham, intern at the rubber glove factory, invents the balloon. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand D/d |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Square Dancers & The Kidsongs Kids do a dance called "The Turkey In The Straw" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D / d candles |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: D |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mila Kunis and Elmo show the word include when some dancing sheep include them in their dance. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In an homage to the musical cartoons of the 1930's, Cab Callowmouse hosts the "Mother Goose Jamboree" at night in a bookstore. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fifteen trucks are counted. They then make a large 15. Artist: Joey Ahlbum |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Native Pigs sing "Truffle Shuffle" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Speech Balloon: D -- Dog (role reversal between man and dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|D-dart |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "I'd Rather Be Surfing" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dot Bridge (last dot is late and travels through the others) |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2015 Episode Guide